Strange Attraction: Age Of Extinction
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: Alli Witwicky finds herself in brother's place as she works first hand w/ the Autobots w/ assistance from Cade & others as they all try to save the world from ksi Decepticons. Past that you'll have to read. Read the first installment: Strange Attraction, before reading this second part. Disclaimer! Spoiler if you have not seen TF: Age of Extinction
1. Intro 109 Hours

109 hours later, after driving through almost every state in the USA, what was a group of 15 cars had been narrowed down to five, but the fifth one had separated from the group, and now no one knew where it was.

Allison Whitwicky and Bumblebee had driven all over the place just to get away from the cops, and so far they had succeeded. But by the time they had gotten to Plainview, Texas Bee was beat and Allison was sick of sitting in a car all day.

The four autobots and the girl all stopped for the night in a run down gas station. When they arrived it was _2:00 _AM and it was still 87 degrees. "Awesome. The one spot you chose to stop in is this god forsaken desert! Bee I'm going to get heatstroke and die!" Alli exclaimed, being rather dramatic.

She couldn't help it, she was tired, upset about her brother as well as the others, and she was hungry. She hated having to be on the run all the time, she wanted to go home to her mom and dad but they thought she was dead and they thought Sam was dead too. Except the only difference was Sam was dead.

Alli walked around the old gas station and opened the door to the small building where you would have paid for the gas. She walked in and milled through some old boxes, and found an old Twinkie which was somehow still in perfect condition. She devoured the small fatty food, and then leaned against the check out counter as she scanned the room, until her eyes fell upon a picture.

She walked over to the old, dusty picture and picked it up. She wiped off the thick layer of dust, and her emotions mixed and clashed together; making her happy, sad, and confused.

The picture was of a man and a woman kissing, the man holding the woman in his arms, and her clenching onto his shirt as he leaned her back. The image made her think of Epps, and the kiss. She had forgotten what it had felt like to be touched that way by a human. Being with Bee had deprived her of that, but she couldn't just forget about Bee because of human touch.

She studied the photo a little longer when the sound of a coyote startled her and she ran back to the Camaro, dropping the picture as the glass shattered, and locking her in.

Bee let out a little laugh, but Alli couldn't help it. Ever since she knew people were out to get her she was extremely jumpy. "It's not funny, Bee." She snarled as she crawled into the back seat, and curled up on the refreshingly cold, black, leather seats. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and began drifting to sleep.


	2. Chp 1 Bad Memories

Location: Somewhere in Texas

It was a hot sunny morning, which was going to turn into a hot sunny day in the middle of nowhere in Texas.

At a small rundown gas station sat a yellow and black 2014 Chevy Camaro, a green stingray Corvette, a tank, and a blue Bugatti with navy accents. In the back of the 2014 black and yellow Camaro lied a girl who was sprawled out, as far as she could stretch, across the backseat.

She was wearing an old ripped gray hoodie, which was way too big for her, a pair of ripped up denim shorts, and a pair of faded green running shoes that looked a few years old. Her dark brown hair was tangled slightly, and her face was covered in black smudges and sweat.

As the sun rose higher the yellow Camaro turned on its radio, to wake the girl. "Here comes the sun, little darling." Bee played the Beatles song through his car radio. "Bumblebee." She groaned as she tried to flip around in the car's backseat to get comfortable again, but it was no use.

"Allison, get up. It's a beautiful morning." Bee said using his stereo; his vocal cords were completely shot at this point. "Liar." Alli said as she faintly smiled, tossing around on the leather seats.

"Bee! Why did you have to wake me up?" She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her face to wipe the sleep from her perfect brown eyes.

She climbed out of the backseat, grabbed her alien space gun out of the front seat, and stepped onto the dirt ground outside of the Camaro. She looked around the hot, dry desert, searching for Optimus in the horizon, but saw only an occasional tumble weed, or some giant bug pass through the naked, blue sky.

"Bee you're sure this is where Optimus is meeting us?" She asked, as she looked around, skeptical, waiting for Bee to respond. "Bumblebee?" She asked as she heard him make the reverse noise of what he made when he transformed. She turned around to see Bee as a 1967 Camaro.

"Bumblebee! What's happening to you?" She asked as she rushed over to his hood. "Downgrade, baby." He said.

"What do you think?" He asked and Alli looked him over. "I think you look like a hot piece of American muscle, but Bee! We can't keep living like this! We need to find a home! I need to get a job! We need to get you back up to date!" She yelled as she paced around, waving the alien space weapon in her hands, making Bee extremely nervous.

As she continued to pace around a large, beaten up semi-truck pulled up to where Alli and the Autobots were. He opened his door and let three strangers out of the passenger side.

"Whoa! What the hell Ops? You're taking hostages now?" Alli yelled as she loaded her gun and Bee transformed, sliding his face shield down, startled by the new comers.

"Hey! Whoa! No! Optimus saved us!" The older guy yelled, concerned by Bee and Alli with their guns, both pointed at them.

Alli figured that he was probably the father of one of the two kids. "Who are you?" She asked as she held the gun at them. "I'm Cade, this is my daughter, Tessa. And this is lucky charms." He said introducing the others. "Who are you?" He asked as she pressed her back against Bee's leg. "Alli, Whitwicky." She said, begging in her mind they wouldn't know who she was.

"Whitwicky? Don't you have a brother?" The younger guy asked, knowing exactly who she was. He was tall, muscular, had dark brown hair and olive skin and he reminded her of Sam. "Had." She said looking down at the ground, trying to keep back tears.

She didn't like to think about Sam, she missed him too much. Bee knew she was upset as soon as the guy had brought up her brother, because he missed Sam too. "I had a brother named Sam, Whitwicky. Before the CIA killed him." As she thought back to the day she lost her brother she got angrier and angrier.

"Hey, it's okay." Shane said to her as he put a hand on her shoulder. Bee buzzed negatively and Tessa looked at him strangely while Alli stared at him, thinking how weird he was.

She missed human touch, but when he touched her she felt annoyed and disgusted. She quickly compared how the two felt to her, and she realized that maybe she had liked Epps.

"Shane?" Tessa asked in an annoyed tone as she pulled his hand off Alli, while Alli just sat there staring at him.

"So what's you're story?" Cade asked as he scowled at the kids and looked back at Alli, still trying to figure her out. "My brother bought Bee, and ever since I found out that he was an autobot I've been fighting with them. But now the government has decided they don't need us anymore and they're hunting us. Now there's just the five of us."

"What happened to the others?" Shane asked.

"Autobots? All, dead."

"What about your family?" Cade asked, and it hit a nerve.

"Dead." She said as she swallowed hard. "Shot and killed by Decepticons, and CIA agents." She lied, her parents weren't dead, but her brother and everyone else, including most of the Autobots were dead.

"I'm sorry." Shane said hugging her, pissing Tessa and Bee off and making Alli very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing, Shane?" Tessa asked, openly annoyed.

"Back away from the girl." Bee said through his radio, getting defensive over Alli.

"Sorry! I was just trying to console her!"

"I don't need you to console me, Lucky Charms!" She yelled and Cade laughed.

"So you don't have a Momma, or a Daddy?" Tessa asked, her country accent thick. "No, no mom, no dad, no brother, no sister-in-law." Alli said as she sat down and felt like throwing up as they kept talking about it. The whole conversation made her want to rush back home to her parents, and it made her miss her brother.

"Well you have to have a home." Tessa said again, looking at Alli, astonished by the way this girl was living. "Ya! It's called the backseat of a Camaro." Alli shot back with biting sarcasm.

"That's real funny." Tessa said, getting snippy with the girl. "Look, bitch. I don't like the attitude, and you better stop flirting with Shane." Tessa said getting up close and personal with her.

Alli gave a small laugh as Bee picked her up, and Tessa scowled at her. "Look, Tessa, I'm not interested…" She sneered as she looked at Tessa then to Bee as she kissed the cheek of his helmet.

"Wait… You're with an alien?" Tessa asked, feeling stupid and backing down. "You could put it that way, sure. And he has a really cool car." Alli joked as Bee gave a small laugh and she kissed him again.

"Tessa, I suggest you stop pissing off the chick with an alien boyfriend, who could obliterate us all in a matter of seconds, and just shut your mouth." Cade advised to his daughter, and she was quiet.

"You all stay here! I'm going to go back and make sure no one was following us!" Optimus interrupted after conversing with hound, as he took off down the dirt road leaving them stranded at the gas station.

"Well that's just great! Now we're taking orders from large talking cars, and a weird chick that's dating an alien!" Shane said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Without these 'talking cars' and this 'weird chick who's dating an alien', you're ass wouldn't be here today!" Alli yelled as Bee let her down and she pushed Shane's shoulder, almost knocking him down.

"Hey! Knock it off, bitch!" Tessa screamed, turning around and coming towards Alli. "Is that the only fucking insult you know? _Bitch?_ You know what, no one asked you to be here! If it wasn't for Optimus you would still be stuck in this god-forsaken state!" Alli screamed, getting hot. "Alli, stop!" Bee said as he picked up his girlfriend. "Bee, so God help me! Put me down!" She screamed and he sighed as he placed her back down.

He had known Alli long enough and he knew one thing. If she was upset you let her finish being upset, before you interfered with her. "My brother died for you! He died because he was trying to save your lives! And this is how you treat us? You're full of shit, both of you! I didn't ask for there to be anyone else on this chase besides me and the autobots! So why don't you shut the hell up?" Alli screamed as she turned around and stomped away in the other direction.

"Come on Bee!" She yelled as she walked away from the gas station, and Bee transformed into a car to catch up with her. Before she was even a quarter of a mile away, Tessa, Cade, and Shane all watched her collapse in the dirt sobbing.

She missed Sam she really needed him. She didn't know what to do anymore, she wasn't ready to be the one that the Autobots trusted and asked advice from. She had only known them for a year, Sam had known them for at least six.

"Oh, Alli." Bee said as he transformed and knelt down besides her. "I miss Sam, Bee." She wailed and Tessa just stood there and stared. "Good job, Tess." Her father said as he walked over to the two.

"It's not fair! We never hurt anyone! The Decepticons are the ones they want! So why are they killing the Autobots?" Alli screamed and Bee just stared at her. He knew she couldn't take this anymore. She needed to have a stable home; she needed to go home and see her family, she needed to make ends with things, but he knew that was impossible at this point.

She needed to eat, she needed to shower, and she needed to sleep longer than four hours. She was dying, and Bee was letting her die. But what was he to do? He was barely hanging on himself. He was beginning to downgrade which meant that he was getting weaker, which could potentially kill him if he was careful.

He wasn't in any shape to fight off enemies, but he knew that he had to because he knew that last night lockdown had shown up, and the only time lockdown was called upon was when someone needed a bounty hunter.

"Alli, come inside." Cade said as he came running up behind her. "No, leave me alone. I don't need your help." She said resisting, she didn't want anyone's help, all she wanted was her brother back. She wanted to go back home, she wanted to see mojo, and she wanted things to be normal.

"Alli, come on." Cade said as he put his hand out for her to grab. "Alli, please." Bee said as he transformed into a car and drove in a circle around them.

"Fine." She said as she clasped Cade's hand with her's as he pulled her up and the three of them headed back over to the gas station, and walked inside. As he led her into the building of the tiny station, he could feel her shiver and ache as she limped in. He wondered how long she had been like this.


	3. Chp 2 Human Touch

"Well at least you two met." Tessa spoke, her voice slicing the silence, referring to the secret boyfriend she had been hiding from her dad, as she played with a string of lights, as Cade helped clean Alli up, and Shane dug around through all the junk in the room.

"Ow!" Alli gasped as Cade ran a rough towel over a new injury from one of her more recent chases with the government. "You're hurt." Cade said, ignoring his daughter. "No, I'm fine." Alli said as she secluded back into her little ball. She didn't like being made to feel weak and injuries showed just that, weakness.

"Alli, you need help! I'm trying to help you!" Cade said, raising his voice, and Alli hesitated. The only person she had ever let help her was Sam, and that was only occasionally. After a moment she gave her hurt arm back to cade as he found some bandage and wrapped her up.

"The hell is that?" Cade asked as he noticed her old faded scar on the back of her arm. "You know what, I think I'm done." Alli said as she yanked her arm back from Cade's grasp and pulled the sleeve to the old, worn out hoodie down.

"Alli, I'm sorry! I just want to help you." Cade said as he looked at Alli's sad, lonely, and scared face. Alli stared at him for a moment until she gave him back her arm and he finished cleaning it up.

"You've been through a lot, huh?" He asked as he helped clean off Alli's face. Alli shrugged as he wiped away all the dark smudges covering her beautiful face. "You have really pretty eyes." Cade said as he removed a smudge from under her eye.

Again the human touch made Alli tingle, and she realized it was because she thought she might have feeling toward Cade. They both looked to be around the same age, or so she thought, and as she looked at Cade she found him kind of handsome.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, thinking that she would have never done the same thing for him, she was too independent in that sense and also trying not to think about the mixed messages going off in her brain. "I don't know, I guess because I know what your feeling…" Cade said as he thought about his wife who had died ten years ago.

"You know how I feel about what?" She asked, getting defensive. "I know what it's like to loose someone you love." He said and Alli scoffed thinking that was impossible. "What?" He asked unsure about what her response meant.

"I just find it hard to believe someone who says they know how I feel. Have you ever lost people that you considered to be your family, and sister-in-law? But most importantly, have you ever had to watch your brother be killed and then not be able to stay with him? Do have any idea what that's like Cade? I had to leave Sam there, by himself, to die! It was after Chicago, and Megatron's "disciples" came back to avenge him and we tried to take them all out, but we couldn't! They got Ironhide… And then a CIA agent shot my brother in the side, and left him down to bleed out into the bay! I should have stayed with him, but Prime wouldn't let me! We drove away and I watched my brother the whole time, our eyes locked on each other's, and I saw Sam lying there, in pain. I knew he was going to die, and there was nothing I could do! Have you Cade?" Alli screamed, tears dripping down her face, slowly, as Cade looked at her and then hugged her.

Tessa and Shane quietly exited the building and fell asleep in the Bugatti's front seats, leaving Cade to deal with Alli. Bee watched from outside as his girl broke down, finally. Part of him was glad she had since he was no help with emotion counseling, and the other part of him felt awful.

They sat there for another five minutes until she cried herself to sleep, and Cade held her in his lap as he sat on the ground outside, as he leaned against the wall of the gas station's store.

Optimus pulled up shortly after and Cade placed Alli into the Camaro as Optimus transformed and he debriefed Cade.

"We need to move out, tomorrow morning. Gather anything that you think will be of importance." Optimus ordered and Cade nodded.

"Where is Allison?" Optimus asked as he looked around for Bee and Alli. "They are over there." Cade pointed over to the parked Camaro and Optimus relaxed as he saw the two surrounded by Drift, Slingshot, and Hound.

"Ok then we will converse more in the morning, goodnight Cade." Optimus said as he turned back into a car and rolled over to where the other autobots were.


	4. Chp 3 Kissing and KSI

Location: Somewhere between Temple and Waco, Texas.

When Alli woke up she noticed that she was in the back of the Camaro, and it was now moving. Panicked she quickly shot up and looked out the front and back window, worrying that she and Bee were being chased by the CIA, but relaxed when she realized that they were not under attack.

She saw Drift ahead of her, with Shane and Tessa riding in the front seats looking out the window, trying to figure out where they were, and Optimus in the very front with Cade as he drove them to a plateau that overlooked a tiny town.

They all parked and got out of the cars as the three rushed over to Cade and watched as he used a government drone to send down to an ATM to see if he could use his credit card.

"Where did you get this?" Alli gasped, knowing what these things were. They used them the night they killed Ratchet, they were for going into a place and making sure it was safe before any of the government's men went in.

Alli always found it ironic, and a bit comical, that they were trying to get rid of the _'Aliens'_ and their technology, but here they were using a piece of Alien technology themselves.

"I stole it." Cade said as he hooked up the drone's camera to the TV screen he took from the gas station. He flew the little drone down the plateau and towards the ATM. He took the little robot drone's tiny arm, which was holding the card, and had it push in the car to the machine. "Declined. Damn it." He mumbled, pounding his fist into the ground.

As soon after he used his card the sound of police sirens came from below where they were sitting and rushed into the town. "They're following us. They were waiting for a conformation signal to scope out our location!" Alli said as she quickly and calmly got up, got into Bee's passenger seat and quickly headed out to the desert. The others quickly got into the Semi, gathering the technology and followed behind Bee and the other autobots.

They drove for what seemed like miles until they came across an old abandoned church building that was a mile from an out of date Walgreen's. Bee nudged open the giant, wooden church doors with the nose of his hood, and led the other cars into the building.

Alli stepped out of the Camaro and looked around the giant, empty room. There was an old sofa that was across from an old fireplace that was set on a dusty, red carpet. Optimus let Cade, Shane, and Tessa out as he transformed like the other robots.

"This will be a good place to rest for the next couple days until we are ready to make our next move." Optimus said. Cade placed down the things that he had salvaged from the gas station, onto a large wooden dining table.

"Tessa, you and Shane go to the store and get everything that is essential. I think we are going to camp out here for the next few days." Cade said, ordering his daughter and her boyfriend. "With what money?" Tessa asked, not realizing her father meant for her to steal. "Tess…" Shane said trying to clue her into what her father meant. "Oh my God, Dad! I am not going to steal! We could go to jail!" Tessa protested, after a minute of realizing what he meant, and her father rolled his eyes. "I will." Alli said walking away from where she and Bee were sitting and over to Cade and the others.

"I mean what do I have to loose anyways? I've already lost my brother, Mikaela, my parents… It's only a matter of time before I loose Bee or die myself." Alli said she didn't care anymore. "No, you can't do this!" Bee yelled, looking at her with hurt eyes. "Bee, it's alright. I mean it's not like I'm going to die for stealing a toothbrush. I'll be back…" She said, doubting that she would get caught.

"No, I'm going to do this. You've already been through a lot. I'm sorry was a bitch to you earlier, but I'm going to do this. Okay?" Tessa said as she looked at Alli, and the pretty brunette nodded.

Cade looked at the girl in shock, he had never seen someone in the condition she was in. She didn't care at all anymore. He had seen depression, because after his wife died he was depressed himself but never to the point where he just gave up.

But then he realized that he couldn't have given up, he had Tessa and she needed financial support to go to college. But Alli didn't have anybody to hold onto anymore. No parents, no brother, no lover, nothing and it made sense to him how she could just give up.

"Hey Alli, why don't you come over and I'll fix up your wounds." Cade said as Alli came slowly walking over. "What's wrong, Allison?" Cade asked noticing she was moving slower than usual. "Nothing." Alli said in a breathy whisper, she was exhausted and it was because she hadn't eaten anything but a Twinkie and drank some water in her 109-hour journey.

"I just need to lie down." Alli said as she collapsed onto the concrete floor, panting, as she lied there trying to gain her composure. Alli suddenly hated her body and how it couldn't have held on longer as the sudden strike of starvation stung at her.

"Allison, you need to get up. If you're hurt, you need to tell me. There is no reason in killing yourself, okay? You still have a lot to live for. This whole Government Issue will blow over soon I promise!" Cade said as he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her back and ran it over suddenly noticing her rigid spine.

It sent a chill through him and he lifted the back of her sweater up, noticing her bones protruding from her small figure. "Alli when was the last time you ate?" Cade asked, knowing what the problem was. Cade waited for an answer but Alli didn't feel like speaking. "Allison, have you eaten?" Cade asked and she slowly nodded her head.

"You need food." He mumbled, he was shocked that had gotten this way and he was amazed that she was even able to go on for this long. "Okay, stay away!" Cade said as he ran outside the church waiting for the Bugatti to come back as he fidgeted. Finally he heard the sound of W-16 engine scream out in the distance as a large cloud of dust approached him and the Veyron made a quick stop as it's body swung out to the side, just beside Cade.

Quickly he opened the car door and grabbed Shane's backpack running inside with Shane running behind him, thinking it was some kind of game.

Cade quickly rushed over to Alli sliding onto his knees across the concrete floor as he opened the bag and dumped everything onto the floor grabbing any food there was and opening it up.

"Cade! Give me my bag back!" Shane yelled, and then quickly stopped as he saw Alli lying on the floor, her brown hair bleeding around her head, and her frail body lie there as she took huge, heaving breaths.

"What's going on?" Tessa asked as she ran over to Shane and stopped, as she looked Alli and her dad as he frantically opened a protein bar and a bottle of water, and hoisted Alli into his lap as he put the food to her mouth.

"Her body doesn't have enough energy." Cade said as he took the bar down from her face and broke a piece off putting it in her mouth. Slowly she ate it, and the process continued for the next forty minutes as Alli lied in Cade's lap and tried to gain back her energy.

Meanwhile Bee paced outside, he knew that he was un-capable of taking care of Alli anymore. If she had fallen weak like she just had in front of him she probably would have died. He didn't know how to take care of a human it wasn't in his systems. Sure he knew everything he could that the Internet could give him, but he couldn't learn how to be a doctor through Wikipedia pages.

He gave a small robotic sigh as he thought about how Cade handled everything. He knew what Alli needed, he was able to console her, and take care of her minor medical needs a lot better than Bee could, but he didn't want to give up on her.

Bee thought he loved her, but he knew that Alli couldn't love a giant alien robot forever. "No matter what I am still her guardian." He said to himself, knowing that even if she and Cade ended up together that he would still always be there to protect her like he was there for Sam.

He transformed into a car and drove through the tall and wide church doors making a doughnut on the church floor as Optimus gave him a scolding look. By this time Alli was feeling better, and back to her old self because instead of resting until she was 100% better she smiled and looked at Cade as she stood up and walked over to Bee.

"Alli, you need to lie down for a bit." Cade advised as they gorgeous girl went over to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Allison, what are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to the Camaro and looked in at her.

"Call me Al, or Alli. Allison is what people call me when I'm in trouble." She smirked as Bee gave her the permission to drive.

"Okay, Alli, what are you doing?" He asked, still thinking that she had almost passed out about an hour ago and now she was about to go driving.

"Taking Bee for a joy ride." She smiled, and Cade felt like grabbing her by the waist and kissing her right then and there. "Care to join?" She flirted, and Cade thought about it for a minute. He didn't know the first thing about drifting a car or anything like that.

"I don't know how to drift…" He said hoping that maybe she would decide that if he couldn't join in she would get out of the car and rest. "That's okay. Drift will do all the hard work for you!" She yelled as she revved the v12 engine.

"Alli-" Cade started as Bee turned up his radio to Alli's favorite Maroon 5 song. He was tired of Cade's negativity. Here was Bee's chance to spend time with Alli and he was trying to take it away.

"Get in!" She demanded as she opened the passenger door. Cade hesitated and then decided to get in anyways. "Shane! Get in the Bugatti! You say you're a pro driver! Prove it!" She screamed over the music and Shane laughed as he got into the Bugatti with Tessa and the two revved their engines.

"I don't know how you guys stand this damn state. Too fuckin' hot." She stated as she peeled the gross, old sweat shirt off her body, and Cade was mesmerized. "What? Never seen boobs?" She joked as Cade stared at her. "Sorry." He said, feeling kind of embarrassed, and Alli laughed.

It was the first time he had heard her laugh, and he thought it was beautiful. Suddenly the two cars were revving the engines, preparing to take off and then they were off and Cade thought he was going to throw up.

He watched as the two cars were followed by the v8 stingray, and saw the Bugatti in first, but the Camaro was right on it's tail. "Come on, Bee! Give it your all!" Alli screamed as they reached first place.

They took their first drift around the corner of the giant church and Cade hated the feeling drifting gave him. The fastest he ever went was 80 mph, and even then he never went too fast.

Quickly the Bugatti got back into first place and won the small challenge. "Damn it." Alli laughed as she sat back and looked at Cade. He had sweat all over his body, and so did Alli and just like that they leaned in and Cade kissed her.

"What was that?" She asked their foreheads touching each other's. "I don't know, but I liked it." He smiled, it was the first time that he had interacted with another woman since his wife's death.

"I liked it to." Alli whispered as they kissed again and the Bugatti pulled up next to them and honked. "Next time, try to make it at least a little challenging." Shane joked and Alli smiled as the Bugatti pulled away and Cade and Alli looked at each other again.

As they sat there they heard the sound of a v12 engine howling and it neared them. Suddenly a black Lamborghini Aventador came up to them and smashed into the Camaros side as it turned into a Decepticon.

"Shit!" Alli screamed as she looked to see the tower Decepticon standing outside of the car. "Go!" Bee yelled as he opened the door and the two ran back to the old church building and Optimus, Hound, and Drift rushed back outside to where Lockdown was.

"We need to get all this shit, and go!" Alli screamed as she found a new shirt from the pile of stolen things and grabbed her sweatshirt off the floor and ran out to where Drift was as he took Tessa and Shane, and Bee picked up Alli and Cade.

"Where are we going?" Alli asked, her heart racing as the Camaro sped away from the other Autobots. "Bee we are not fucking leaving them again!" Alli spewed, typically she would have thought every man for them selves but those Autobots were the last of her family, and she wasn't going to leave them.

"Alli, they are catching up with us as we drive." Bee said, he was mad at Alli for kissing Cade but this wasn't the time to start a fight. "Fuck." Alli mumbled as she looked back at the Autobots.

"Where are we headed, Bee?" Cade asked, as Alli stared in the rear view window. "KSI, in Los Angeles." Bee said as he picked up speed, and the other disappeared in view.

All began to drift to sleep when she woke up she was surrounded by the other Autobots as they crossed the California border and made it to KSI as the sun began to rise.


	5. Chp 4 Head Trophies

Location: KSI in Los Angeles

Finally after 18 hours of speeding down the road to LA, the Autobots arrived to KSI and they were ready to give the CEO what he deserved. It was where all the fallen Autobots from Chicago were, and it angered Optimus when he learned that they were trying to re create the transformers race.

Cade and Shane snuck in first with Bee while Tessa and Alli snuck in after. Alli began walking down the hallway and found herself, suddenly, in the room where they had all the dead Autobot and Decepticon heads arranged on display.

"So this is where they all went." Alli said as she walked down the hall looking at all the heads of Decepticons, and then finally reaching the Autobots. "Oh my, God." She gasped as she stopped at the first Autobot head displayed, in the row. "Ironhide." She let out a small whimper as she put her hand up on the glass next to his large, damaged head. "Alli, are you all right?" Tessa asked as she placed her hand on Alli's shoulder.

"Tessa, this is my family, and they just have their heads sitting on a shelf like it's some sort of game trophy." Alli said as she held back tears. She walked past Ironhide and then came across Ratchet's face. "Oh my, God." She gasped again. She walked down again and saw Sideswipe, and all the other Autobots that she had learned to love and work with, but noticed that one head was missing. "Dino…" She said under her breathe, too low for Tessa to hear what she had said.

It made her think that maybe the Ferrari was still out there, and she hoped that he was. If she could find him, she would be overjoyed. He was the first Autobot that she had ever conversed with and he saved her that day Megatron stomped in.

He was the falling domino that started this whole new life for Alli. Taking her typically boring days watching tv, being teased by her brother, going to school, or anything else and making her life new and exciting. At least that's what she thought the first time that she met Bee and the others. Now this life was no longer exciting or fun, but rather tiring, stressful.

"This isn't fair!" Alli screamed and pounded on the glass. Suddenly a loud sound of smashing glass came from the front of the building and Tessa and Alli ran back out to find the Autobots storming into KSI. They ran back to where Cade was with the CEO, and cornered him.

Tessa and Alli came charging in just as the confrontation was ending, and Alli was livid. "You despicable, revolting… human! You killed all the Autobots for what? Just to display their heads like they are your personal trophies?! They were part of my family! They were our friends! Our allies!" Alli screamed getting in the CEO's face! "I don't know what your plan is, but you can't just rebuild these guys like it looks like you are doing! The Autobots and the Decepticons are species too complex to be built!" Alli screamed.

"I don't think you understand." He snickered as he looked at her and placed his hand on her lower back as he walked in a circle around her. "See what I'm doing is I'm trying to help society with perfect robots. Unlike your abrupt, rough alien friends here Galvetron and Stinger are high performance robots that are capable of helping the world and it's people without killing thousands." He said as he began to slide his hand down onto Alli's butt.

"Get your filthy paws off me." She growled, between her teeth. "You killed my family! You killed my friends!" She yelled in his face. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I did not kill any of these robots myself." He chuckled.

"I am not mistaken! I saw your trophy case! You had them both sides in there! What you are messing with is a force greater than you, and you need to stop before you get hurt!" She screamed as he grabbed onto his shirt collar and began yanking on it.

"Let go of me! You and your little friends should leave now." The CEO stated, pushing Alli down and straightening his suit. "Come on Alli." Cade said as he hoisted the girl back onto his feet and the 9 of them left.


	6. Chp 5 Road Rage

They began down the highway when Optimus noticed a sleek white semi- truck flattening over civilian cars and then ramming into Optimus from behind and Optimus transformed as he began fighting Galvetron.

"What the hell? Shit! Floor it Bee!" Alli screamed as she noticed the two Decepticons behind them. Bee then transformed and all four of the humans went flying through the air as drift caught two and Slingshot caught the other two.

Slingshot and Drift began driving as fast as they could down the highway when suddenly the same black Lamborghini came at Drift and Drift transformed sending both Alli and Shane out of the Bugatti and onto the soft, grass to the side of the road.

"Shane!" Tessa screamed as she saw the two get thrown from the Bugatti. Suddenly slingshot transformed as well, spitting Tessa and her father onto the not so soft, asphalt road

"Tessa! Are you okay?" Cade asked, as he felt blood trickle from his elbow down his arm. He looked at his daughter and she had only a few minor scratches whereas Cade had multiple spots where his clothes had holes in them, and his skin had been wiped clean off.

"I guess that's why they tell you not to jump out of a moving vehicle." Tessa joked, leaning against a Cadillac CTS SUV. "Ya but why would you want to?" Cade asked as he tried wiping off some of the blood, but it was spewing at a faster rate than he would wipe off.

Alli and Shane crawled back up the hill that they had fallen down and looked on the road to where Bee and the others were. "Get him, Bee!" Alli screamed as she saw stinger head straight towards Bee in a perfect line of trajectory where the Camaro could throw an upper cut at the Pagani.

As the Italian red super car neared towards Bee's fist, the Pagani suddenly disintegrated and his particles of matter floated through the air and then rearranged themselves back on the ground behind Bee, stunning the Camaro.

"What the hell?" Alli exclaimed and that's when Stinger saw her. The car began charging at her, and Bee had to act fast. He quietly came up from behind and punched Stinger in his side, throwing the matter moving Decepticon off balance.

"Alli, Shane!" Alli heard Cade yell as she looked around and saw him hiding behind a flipped over Chevy Suburban. "Come on!" He yelled as the two ran over to him. "Where's Tessa?" Shane asked, panicking. "She's hiding in the Cadillac." Cade answered as he heaved huge heavy breaths.

"You're bleeding." Alli calmly said as she watched Bee and Stinger fight until they stopped and Lockdown came over. "The corvette threw me out, mid-air." Cade said, as he wiped some more off with his hand and onto his black tee. Alli gave a quiet laugh as she smiled. "What?" He asked, not thinking it was very amusing. It was actually rather painful.

"Nothing, just, I was thrown out of an Autobot the first time myself." She smiled, and then she frowned as she thought about Sam. "Did you bleed this much?" He asked, annoyed with the spewing injury. "No. I broke bones." Alli said as she looked around the side of the car and watched as Lockdown said something to Optimus, too low for anyone to hear.

Suddenly Alli watched as Lockdown shot Optimus down. "Optimus!" Alli screamed, and she caught Lockdown's attention. "Well that probably wasn't one of my better life decisions. Run!" Alli screamed as the bounty hunter Decepticon came walking over as Alli, Cade, and Shane all rushed behind another flipped car and the Decepticon decided not to waste his time as he sent out a GPS signal.

A few seconds later a large space ship came hovering over the stretch of road, and a huge net was deployed over Optimus and the Cadillac he was laying next to.

"Tess is in that Car." Cade said, feeling sick to his stomach. "Tessa!" He screamed as he watched the ship begin to lift up the net into the ships center. "Daddy!" She screamed as she tumbled into the cars back hatch, pounding her fist on the glass.

"Tessa! Break the glass with your hand! Come on Tess!" Alli and Shane watched as Cade frantically tried to stop the net from taking away his daughter. It was at that moment that Alli had some sympathy for Cade. It wasn't exactly like her experience with Sam, but she knew he had to watch her be taken away and she knew there was nothing he could do.

Eventually the net was engulfed into the ship and it began speeding away. "No!" Cade screamed as he collapsed onto the ground and pounded his fists onto the road. As the ship left with Lockdown, the two KSI Decepticons transformed into vehicular mode, and sped back to where they came from.

"Cade…" Alli said as she walked over to the heart broke father. "We have to get her back!" Cade yelled as he looked into Alli's brown eyes. "And that's exactly what we're going to do. You still have a chance to get Tessa back. If it were me and that were Sam I would do the same thing. So lets go." Alli smiled as she helped Cade up and the three humans got into each of the three of four sports cars.


End file.
